


Panic Attack

by Wildflower7



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Car Accidents, Kyuhyun-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildflower7/pseuds/Wildflower7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun has a panic attack in the car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic Attack

Kyuhyun was reading a book while the other members were silently focused on other things like sleeping or on their phones. They were currently on their way to another schedule for dance practice. Kyuhyun was sitting in between Donghae and Ryeowook in the middle row of the van. Kyuhyun heard the manager who was driving swear and looked up just in time to see a large sedan coming towards them in their lane. Manager honked his horn and swerved out of the way. The tires screeched and everyone shook as the van straightened out.  
“Idiots need to learn how drive,” Manager huffed in annoyance.  
Then everyone went back to there business like normal, except Kyuhyun.  
It had been years, years since it happened. In fact, sometimes it literally felt like a lifetime ago. Most of the time it didn’t affect him anymore either, he had healed and had learned to cope with the lasting scars and unhealable problems that were there as well. But sometimes, like today he just couldn’t deal. He sat straight up and all the color drained from his face.  
“Kyukyu?” Kyuhyun vaguely heard, “Are you ok?”  
Kyuhyun felt his stomach drop and an intense fear of dread build. His heart began to pound and he found it difficult to breathe. His chest burned like there was fire exiting his lungs everytime he breathed. He was going to die.  
———-  
Donghae glanced over from his phone to look at Kyuhyun when Ryeowook asked him if he was alright. Kyuhyun had turned white and the look of fear on his face had Donghae placing his phone down quickly.  
“Kyuhyun, are you having a panic attack?” Donghae asked not really expected Kyuhyun to answer. Kyuhyun was never able to talk when he had panic attacks.  
He shifted and turned towards Kyuhyun and gently laid a hand on Kyuhyun’s leg. Ryeowook frantically patted Kyuhyun’s back causing him to flinch and cry out quietly.  
“We need to stop the van!” Ryeowook shouted at the manager.  
“Shh! He’s pulling over.” Kangin whispered, “Ryeowook, you have to calm down too.”  
Poor Ryeowook was not calm, cool, or collected in situations such as these. In fact, he seemed to be on the verge of a panic attack himself.   
“Remember how we need to handle this,” Leeteuk gently reminded everyone as the van came to a stop in a parking lot.  
The doors were gently opened and everyone quietly got out, with Ryeowook and even Heechul climbed over seats so they wouldn’t have to climb over Kyuhyun.  
“Let’s get out of the car Kyu,” Donghae gently told him.  
Donghae grabbed a hold of Kyuhyun’s hands and pulled him carefully out of the vehicle. The other members didn’t crowd him but stepped closer because Kyuhyun could possibly bolt with his fight or flight instinct kicking in. Donghae didn’t think he would do that today because he was stiff instead of jittery. Donghae sat down on the pavement and carefully as he could had Kyuhyun sit down as well. Kyuhyun pulled his knees to his chest and rested his arms on his knees. He still had tears running silently down his face and his breath was coming in spurts.  
Eunhyuk reached over to hand a water bottle to give it to Kyuhyun but was stopped by Siwon.  
“If he was triggered by the car seeing you might scare him,” Siwon explained, “He might not be able to handle seeing you too.”  
Eunhyuk looked hurt but nodded in understanding, he handed the water to Siwon and stood back to watch from a distance. Siwon took off this sweatshirt and wetted down the sleeve.  
“Kyuhyun, you’re safe,” Donghae said, “We’re here to help you feel better. I need you to think right now, are you upset because of what just happened or are you upset because of what happened in the past? Remember that the past is over and done with.”  
“Kyuhyun, I’m going to put a washcloth on you,” Siwon told him quietly, “It’s just me. What your feeling is scary Kyuhyun but it’s not dangerous.”  
Siwon gently ran the washcloth along Kyuhyun’s neck and face. Kyuhyun’s face seemed to relax slightly and he leaned into the touch.  
“Good job, Kyu,” Yesung encouraged, “Keep breathing deeply now.”  
Yesung rubbed his back soothingly trying to still the shakes. Donghae gave Yesung a look. He was supposed to alert Kyuhyun if he was going to touch him. They always needed to tell Kyuhyun when they were going to touch him in order not to scare him.  
“Oh yeah. I’m touching you now,” Yesung informed, “I think everything will be okay Kyuhyunie, I promise this will pass soon.”  
Kyuhyun gripped the back of his head, grabbed a fistfull of hair, and pulled. Everyone sprang into action then, it was okay to just wait out a panic attack if Kyuhyun just needed to sit down and relax for a moment. When Kyuhyun started behaving erratically they had to be more stern with him.  
“Kyuhyun put your arms above your head.” Kangin ordered quietly, “Raise your arms.”  
Kyuhyun shook his head and curled up further.  
“Kyuhyun put your arms over your head right now!” Kangin demanded harshly, “I mean it, right now.”  
Kyuhyun sputtered and let go of his hair. His arms shook as he raised them above his body.  
“Lower your arms.” Kangin ordered, “C’mon do it.”  
Kyuhyun let his hands fall to the ground and scrape at the impact.  
“Put them back over your head.” Kangin barked, “Listen to your hyung!”  
This went on for about fifteen more times before Kyuhyun started to get tired. As Kangin wore him out he started to calm down. Slowly his shaking ended and his crying receded to occasional sniffles.  
“Good job, you did a really good job.” Kangin praised him, “I’m going to touch your shoulder. You did such a good job.”  
“Not done yet,” Heechul murmured to everyone before sitting down in front of Kyuhyun. “I need you to repeat after me Kyuhyun.”  
Kyuhyun was regaining some of his facilities and wiped his eyes. Heechul was one of the hyungs that could manage to maintain composer and strictness when helping Kyuhyun. Donghae knew that being firm was a way of providing a sense of security and structure but he had trouble with not being easy going when Kyuhyun was like this.  
“Say ‘I am safe’.” Heechul instructed, “I am safe.”  
“‘m ‘kay,” Kyuhyun mumbled into his knees.  
“No. I need you to say ‘I am safe’.” Heechul reprimanded, “I am safe.”  
“I am safe.” Kyuhyun whispered sniffling.  
“Louder.” Heechul demanded.  
“I am safe.” Kyuhyun repeated.  
“Now look at me when you say it.” Heechul told him.  
Kyuhyun bit his lips and raised his head to meet Heechul’s gaze. “I am safe.”  
“Now say ‘I’m not hurt’” Heechul pressed.  
“I’m not hurt.” Kyuhyun repeated calmly.  
“Now say it together.” Heechul said in a softer voice.  
“I am safe,” Kyuhyun reassured, “I’m not hurt.”  
“Good job, you are really brave.” Heechul relaxed and praised him, “You got through it.”  
Kyuhyun gave a small small and stood up. Donghae protectively followed him. Leeteuk gave him a hug.  
“How long?” Kyuhyun asked.  
“I’m really proud of you.” Leeteuk whispered, “You were panicked for about twenty minutes and that’s okay don’t worry about it. You did really great.”  
“Do you think we can head to the schedule or do we need to wait?” Ryeowook asked, “No rush if we need to wait.”  
“I think I will be fine.” Kyuhyun bit his lips.  
“If you’re sure Kyukyu.” Eunhyuk cautiously appeared from behind the van.  
“Yeah, I’m sure.” Kyuhyun nodded with more confidence, “I’ll be fine.”  
Donghae breathed a sigh of relief. Everything was going to be okay.


End file.
